Jealousy xXx Super Junior Fanfic
by xXKoreaNumber1RaccoonKanginXx
Summary: It was just that one time, putting his arm around one of his fans. He’d never done it before, probably won’t do it again, but Kangin just can’t ignore it." KangTeuk KanginxLeetuk Yaoi rated M for sexual content. REVIEW PLEASE!


**Just **_**once**_**. **_**Just once!**_

**It was just that one time, putting his arm around one of his fans. He'd never done it before, probably won't do it again, but Kangin just can't ignore it. No, he has to go off in a huffy-puffy mood and be the over-sensitive grizzly bear that he is!**

**It wasn't his fault that his fans loved him. It was what he aimed for, really. He did it to make the poor girl happy, to make her smile. He cared about his fans, more than anyone not inside the SuJu group could know. He loved his fans more than he loved his panda bear keychain that Hankyung had brought him back from China. And he loved that keychain **_**a lot.**_

**Of course, he also loved Kangin. **

**Now, Kangin knew this, and even swore he loved Leetuk back, but now it seemed he was going behind his word. He was jealous and **_**angry**_** at him for putting his arm around a fan, for God's sake!**

**And after all those performances, after all of their lives together, performing Miracle, Leetuk had given Kangin an affectionate peck on the cheek to show his love during the chorus. Kangin knew he was going to do it every time, which was probably why he was able to block it this last time. **

**Yeah, that's right. Kangin **_**dared **_**to block Leetuk's kiss.**

**Now, Leetuk sat on the couch in the dressing room, his forehead still coated with sweat. He was tired and hot, all remnants of the live performance Super Junior had just gotten done with. He was alone in the dressing room except for, of course, Kangin and Ryeowook. Then, much to Kangin's dismay, Ryeowook stood up and left, waving to them. **

"**Where are you going?" Kangin asked him. **

"**Back to the dorm." He said. "I'll meet you guys there." **

"**Okay…" Kangin muttered, turning back to the fan. **

"**Bye!" Leetuk waved. **

"**Bye, hyung!" Ryeowook then disappeared out the door. **

**It wasn't long before Leetuk made himself known. **

"**Kangin…" Leetuk said, getting up and walking over to sit beside Kangin on the floor. **

**Kangin pretty much ignored him, his eyes intent on looking darkly at the fan. **

"**Kangin…?" Leetuk shook his arm. "Why are you mad at me?" **

**Leetuk knew good and well why he was mad at him, but he just had to ask to break the ice. **

"**I'm not mad." Kangin said half-heartedly. **

"**Yes you are." Leetuk put his hand over Kangin's on the floor, but the younger quickly pretended the back of his head itched and moved it. "See? Is it about last night? With the fan? Babe, you know you mean more to me than any of those girls ever could." **

**Kangin shook his head. "It's not even that." **

"**Told you that you were mad at me." Leetuk muttered, earning a good downward glance from Kangin. "Why are you mad at me then?" **

"**Because." Kangin suddenly found the wall very interesting, not meeting Leetuk's eyes. "It's just…with all those fans, those girls, screaming for you, I couldn't help but feel…"**

"**Jealous?" Leetuk offered. **

**Kangin groaned. "Don't demean me with that word. Apprehensive is what I was." **

"**It's the same thing." Leetuk grimaced. **

"**That's not the point." Kangin turned, standing up. "After all this time, you say you love me but you hardly ever look at me anymore! You're always busy, taking care of **_**other **_**things. But really, you're taking care of all those girls out there screaming for you. I don't mind the fans, Leetuk-hyung. I have plenty of them myself, but you never have time for **_**me **_**anymore. There's never us. The only time I see you is when we're with the rest of the guys, hanging out or at practice or M Countdown. None of those times is when I can touch you or…kiss you….I can't do anything then!" **

**Kangin shook his head, running a hand through his wet hair as he paced in front of a shocked Leetuk. **

"**I just want **_**us**_** to mean more than **_**them.**_**" Kangin finally muttered. "I don't care about me. Just us."**

**Kangin turned towards the door before Leetuk had a chance to catch him. **

"**Kangin!" Leetuk called, but Kangin was already gone.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_**Later that night…**_

**Leetuk snuck into Kangin's dorm, quietly creeping past a passed-out Hankyung and snoring Heechul. He went, tapping Kangin on the shoulder lightly. When he found that didn't work, he shook Kangin's shoulder roughly. **

**The younger quickly woke up with a grunt and sat up straight, ramming his forehead straight into Leetuk's. **

"**Ah!" They both cried quietly. **

**Leetuk pushed back the tears in his eyes at the pain as Kangin was trying to orient himself again. When they both had gained their coherency, they looked at each other questioningly. **

"**Come with me." Leetuk whispered, grabbing Kangin's hand and standing up. **

**Kangin objected at first, but Leetuk finally pulled him to his feet and dragged him out the door. Kangin realized as he was rubbing his eyes that he had on his teddy-bear PJ's and Leetuk still wore a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, a scarf and some Converse. **

"**What time is it?" He whispered as Leetuk dragged him into the elevator. **

"**2 AM." Leetuk said. **

"**What?" Kangin groaned. "What took you so long to get back?" **

"**You'll see." Leetuk said, opening the door to his dorm. **

**It sounded empty, with the living area and kitchen lights on, still. There was no sound of Yesung's louder-than-normal snoring either. **

"**Where is everybody?" Kangin asked, still not able to take in the whole place. **

"**Not here." Leetuk said, turning back and closing and locking the door. "We're all alone." **

"**Ah." Kangin turned back to the door, but Leetuk blocked his way. **

"**I'm sorry." Leetuk said, wrapping his arms around Kangin's waist and laying his head on Kangin's chest. "I have been neglecting you lately, I realize that now. But I promise you that it'll never happen again. Kangin will always be my epicenter of attention. Oh, wait. Sorry. **_**Leetuk**_** and Kangin will always be my epicenter of attention. And you'll always be my Number One Handsome Guy Kangin." **

**Kangin sighed, patting Leetuk's head softly. **

"**It's-" **

"**Wait." Leetuk stopped him and unwrapped his arms to pull Kangin into the living room. **

**Kangin gasped. There were orchids **_**everywhere. **_**And not just any orchids, but sapphire blue ones. On the table, there was a big chocolate cake reading: "**_**Sarangae, Kangin."**_

**Kangin covered his mouth with his hand, defiantly surprised. **

"**Teukie-hyung…" He muttered. **

"**It took me a while to lug all these flowers up here, but I thought you were worth it." He sighed. "And I know you love chocolate, so I made you a cake, too." **

"**Oh, my…" Kangin looked over at Leetuk wide-eyed. **

**He then grabbed the leaders face between his hands and caressed his cheek. **

"**I love you." He admitted. "You're the best." **

**Leetuk giggled as Kangin leaned down, pressing his lips lightly to the older's. Leetuk wrapped his arms around Kangin's neck, running a hand through his dark hair. Kangin pushed Leetuk's lips apart and ever-so-softly invaded his mouth with his tongue. Leetuk allowed this, turning his head slightly. **

**Kangin then broke apart from the kiss to sweep Leetuk off his feet. **

"**Ah! Where are we going?" Leetuk asked. **

**Kangin refused to answer, but just carried Leetuk into his bedroom. Leetuk gasped when Kangin threw him back on the bed. **

"**Youngwoon…" Leetuk giggled. **

**Kangin rolled his eyes at Leetuk's use of his real name. But he could play that game, too.**

**He carefully unwound Leetuk's scarf and threw it behind him. **

"**Jungsoo." He said, kissing Leetuk's neck softly, his teeth grazing just the right spot to make Leetuk latch onto him and his breathing hitch. **

**Leetuk made unknown sounds as Kangin worked magic on his skin. His hands wondered up Kangin's PJ shirt and soon found himself unbuttoning it. Kangin let Leetuk push it off his muscular shoulders as he continued his ministrations. Leetuk buried his face in Kangin's neck, finding it hard to breathe. **

**When Kangin finally lifted his head, it was to push Leetuk's jacket off his shoulders, then pull his shirt over his head.**

**He lowered his lips to Leetuk's chest, slowly kissing from his collar bone to the seam of his jeans. Leetuk gasped, grasping the bed sheets lightly as Kangin's teeth caught the denim material and pulled until the button popped off. He then pulled his jeans down, further and further, his hands tracing Leetuk's legs and then up again. **

**Leetuk watched as the tip of Kangin's nose went from the seam of his boxers, up to his neck. Leetuk wrapped his arms around Kangin again as the younger kissed him. Then his hands went from Kangin's shoulders down his chest, to his pajama pants. He jerked at them, surprising Kangin, and pulled them down his legs. **

**Unlike Leetuk, Kangin wasn't wearing any boxers, so he yelped when Leetuk playfully smacked him on the bottom. **

"**That's not ni-" **

**Leetuk cut him off mid-word and kissed him deeply, pushing at his shoulders and rolling on top of him. **

"**Hyung-" Kangin whined as Leetuk sucked his ear lob sensually. "Why do you always have to be on top?" **

"**You never let me." He laughed. "So, I'm going to try it out." **

"**But-" Kangin began. **

"**Shhh…" Leetuk muttered, his hand suddenly finding itself somewhere that made Kangin gasp in pleasure. **

"**Oh, God." Kangin gulped. "Fine." **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**The next morning, Kangin woke up to the sun shining through the curtain's of Leetuk's dorm. Laying on his arms, was his Teukie, fast asleep and with an arm thrown over Kangin's torso. Kangin thought he looked especially cute when he was sleeping. **

**In his sleep, he cuddled closer to Kangin, making his heart flutter. **

**Kangin didn't want the moment to ever end, but when Leetuk's eyes fluttered open, he knew it was over. **

"**Mmm, go back to sleep." Kangin nudged him playfully. **

"**Hmm? Why?" Leetuk said, rubbing his eyes. **

"**You're pretty when you sleep." Kangin said, turning to where he could put both arms around Leetuk. **

"**Aww." Leetuk grinned and kissed the tip of Kangin's nose. **

"**It's probably because you don't talk in your sleep." Kangin teased, making Leetuk grimace. "Kidding. Kiss me." **

**Leetuk grinned and leaned forward to kiss him softly. He ran his hands through Kangin's hair and the kiss deepened slowly. When they finally broke apart for air, they just looked at each other in awe. **

"**I love you." Leetuk said, cuddling into Kangin's chest. "Never leave me." **

"**I didn't plan on it." Kangin smiled, kissing the top of the leaders head ever-so-softly. "And I love you, too." **

_**Comments: **_

_**WELL…I was going to finish that one part…but it's 12:30 and my self-admitted bed time is 7 o' clock. Haha! So, I hope you guys enjoyed! And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. :D I'm trying my bestest! **_

_**Oooo, and Leetuk's panda bear keychain from China is from some other story…I can't remember which one, but I read it and it's on my favorites (it's like the only one on there right now, I think) It's the one about Yesung and Ryeowook and it is SO CUTE!! Read it! Do it now…well, actually, you can review first. :D And then go read it. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**_


End file.
